Noël de Sirius
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Ceci est non pas la suite des Noëls de Severus, plutôt sa compagne de route je dirai. On y verra les Noëls de Sirius, on suivra la transformation de ce personnage à travers les joies et les pertes, à travers l'attachement et l'amour aussi. Vous l'avez compris, cette histoire est un slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement : je l'ai déjà fait dans le sommaire mais je préfère le refaire : cette histoire relate l'histoire de deux hommes à travers Noël certes, mais également leur romance (même si rien de réellement graphique), vous êtes donc doublement prévenu.**

* * *

><p><strong>1er Noël<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Noël c'était parader devant les amis de Père, la tête haute et le maintien altier, à hocher la tête fièrement à tout ce que ce dernier disait même lorsqu'il n'en comprenait pas le sens, juste qu'il était question de refaire le monde à leur manière, sourire aussi lorsqu'ils riaient cruellement. C'était garder le silence, rester debout des heures durant et ne pas tressaillir lorsque les crampes apparaissaient dans ses petites jambes ou lorsqu'il manquait de s'écrouler d'épuisement.

Noël c'était aussi s'incliner devant les amies de Mère qu'ils détestaient presque autant que ceux de Père, toujours à pérorer, à se moquer, à critiquer les gens de basses extractions. C'était jouer les garçons de service en rapprochant le plateau de pâtisserie vers une main potelée, se conduire de façon humble et discrète, comme une ombre. C'était servir de faire-valoir à cette femme, se montrer arrogant quant à ses hautes origines de pur-sang et promettre de faire honneur à ses parents en se comportant comme il se doit.

Noël c'était s'assurer que Regulus ne se retrouverait pas encercler par une assemblée de lointain parents qui lui tireraient la joue, le complimentaient sur son apparence, lui poseraient en même temps une multitude de questions, bref l'étoufferait littéralement. C'était aussi s'assurer qu'il ne s'attirerait pas les foudres de Père et de Mère en renversant quelque bibelot ou en bousculant l'un des invités. C'était parfois aussi prendre sur lui cette même colère, s'accuser des bêtises de son jeune frère et accepter la correction qui s'ensuivait immanquablement.

Noël c'était oublier sa condition d'enfant et devenir l'espace d'un soir et d'une journée un adulte de huit ans, sans défaut, sans pensées ni émotions.

Mais ça c'était avant Poudlard.

Avant James, Remus et Peter.

Avant Severus. Qui était alors Snivelus ou l'affreux des cachots, la teigne graisseuse aussi.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis son enfance, quelque trente ans plus tôt. En bien, en mal, en tragique mais aussi en magique.

Et c'est avec reconnaissance et amour que sa main caressa les cheveux de son amant endormi à côté de lui tandis que ses pensées retraçaient le long trajet parcouru jusque-là.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre très court et quelque peu insipide, mais je me rattraperai dans les suivants, promis.<strong>

**.**

**Petit message : je suis un peu embêtée. Ayant lu les livres et vu les films en anglais j'ignore si dans la version française les maraudeurs emploient le terme Snivelus. Quelqu'un serait-il assez aimable pour me renseigner ? De même connaissez-vous certains des surnoms qu'ils lui donnaient, j'avoue être assez ignare de ce côté-là. Il m'arrivera surement d'ailleurs d'utiliser bien malgrés moi les termes anglais de certains lieux ou adjectifs sans m'en rendre compte (Poudlard a failli rester Hogwarts par exemple) ce que je m'excuse d'avance.**

**.**

**A très bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Il était impatient.

Ils étaient excités.

Ils avaient le château pour eux tout seul.

Ou presque.

Des jours et des jours pour fouiner, pour découvrir les secrets de cette très vieille bâtisse en pierre, des passages depuis longtemps oubliés, des salles où ils pourraient se réfugier après le couvre-feu si Rusard s'approchait de trop. Béni soit Remy et son odorat surdéveloppé.

Des jours pour planifier des nouveaux tours à faire à la rentrée, pour jouer au quiddich, s'amuser comme des fous sans s'attirer les foudres des professeurs. Et pas de Lily pour les réprimander, pour leur indiquer le chemin de la bibliothèque et leur dire de travailler.

Ils étaient libres. Pas de grandes personnes, pas de famille, juste eux. Et quelques autres.

Et ce soir était l'apothéose. Ce soir il y aurait un gigantesque buffet, il y aurait du jus de citrouille à profusion, des montagnes de pudding et de tarte à la crème, des choco-grenouilles et des caramels par centaine. De la musique, des anecdotes, des histoires dont ils pourraient rire plus tard dans leur dortoir.

Ce soir c'était Noël et rien ne pourrait venir le gâcher.

En fait tout était à la limite du parfait. Et Snivellus y avait contribué grandement en illuminant leur journée. Snivellus et son rictus méprisant, sa personne rebutante, ce je-sais-tous des plus énervants avec son air mesquin et supérieur.

Snivellus qui passerait Noël dans ce placard poussiéreux loin de tous mais surtout loin de cette fête à laquelle ils participeraient eux avec un énorme enthousiasme.

Oui, tout était parfait.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il oublié cette lueur fugace qu'il avait vu traverser les yeux sombres du serpentard ? Pourquoi cela le perturbait-il autant ? Un Snape vindicatif, furieux, combattif ou même indifférent, il pouvait y faire face, ça l'amusait même pour tout dire, cette hargne dans une si frêle personne qui en faisait un adversaire pour le moins intéressant pour ne pas dire méritant.

Mais un Snape effrayé, paniqué ? Il devait le reconnaître ça ne l'était pas du tout. Amusant. C'était même le contraire.

Cette lueur avait été tellement furtive qu'il s'était convaincu après coup l'avoir imaginée, certainement un jeu d'ombre et de lumière.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit.

De même ces cris qui résonnaient alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir, certainement les gloussements de James et Peter pliés en deux tellement ils rigolaient, des larmes leur coulant des yeux.

Ces poings qui s'abattaient sans relâche contre la porte en chêne, si similaires aux bourrasques de vent faisant cogner les lourds volets en bois et tant pis s'ils étaient dans les donjons au-dessous du lac et qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre pour commencer.

Remus qui s'était figé un instant, visiblement hésitant, Remus qui avait tourné la tête vers lui pour chercher son regard qu'il avait immédiatement détourné, avant de se résigner à continuer à avancer.

Tout ça aussi il avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Et il y était presque parvenu.

Il se forçait à rire avec James, à avaler autant de choco-grenouilles que son estomac le lui autorisait, à danser valse sur valse avec cette poursouffle au nez pointu et aux deux pieds gauches, à se dire que oui cette soirée était la meilleure de l'année.

Il y était presque parvenu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut témoin malgré lui de la violente dispute entre Remy et Jamesie, et aucun ne semblaient content de l'autre.

James parlait en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses mains, ses cheveux qui semblaient toujours habités d'une vie propre encore plus hérissés que d'habitude, le visage alternant entre le blanc d'une rage contenue et le rouge d'une fureur déversée.

Quand à Remus, le doux et posé Remus, il n'aurait pas été surpris si en jetant un coup d'œil au calendrier il avait découvert que ce soir la lune serait pleinement reine de la nuit. Tellement de rage, et de dégoût. Il était loin le pacifiste Gryffondor et il semblait faire des énormes efforts pour ne pas se jeter au cou de son camarade tous crocs sortis. Même ses pupilles semblaient avoir pris la teinte mordorée de son subalterne lupin.

Il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est-à-dire intervenir avant que des paroles ou des gestes malencontreux soient prononcés lorsque soudain, après avoir jeté le gobelet qu'il tenait en main sur la table le jeune préfet en chef s'éloigna, non sans lui avoir jeté au passage un regard écœuré à lui.

Et c'est avec toute la force physique qu'il possédait qu'il dut retenir un James fou de rage de se jeter à son tour aux trousses de leur ami. Surtout après les derniers mots prononcés fielleusement par le loup garou.

James lui expliqua, livide de colère, que leur « ami » voulait libérer Snivellus, qu'il pensait que peu importe qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient, aucun être vivant ne méritait de passer Noël dans un placard. Remus pensait qu'ils étaient allés bien trop loin et qu'ils ne méritaient pas de s'amuser et de profiter pleinement de la fête, que c'était là trahir le message de paix et de compassion que renvoyait Noël. Ce à quoi le garçon aux lunettes avait rétorqué que c'était idiot de voir en Snivellus un être humain pour commencer, c'était un enfant de Mangemorts, un sale petit rat perfide et mauvais par nature, un résidu de vermine qui ne méritait rien d'autre que le dégoût et la misère.

Et James c'était mis à faire les cents pas, faisant peu de cas des regards qu'il attira en agissant ainsi, pestant, rageant, arrachant une choco-grenouille de son emballage et l'engloutissant sans même prendre le temps de la mâcher convenablement.

Et tu sais ce que notre prétendu amis m'a répondit, reprit James avec encore plus de verve, manquant s'étrangler sous le coup de la rage. Il m'a dit qu'avec une telle attitude et de tels préjugés il était surprenant que le choixpeau m'ait envoyé à Gryffondor.

Et lui Sirius Black se tenait là à écouter, trop lâche pour expliquer à son meilleur ami que peut-être Remus avait raison, en ce qui concernait Snivellus du moins. Il était pas loin de penser lui-même qu'ils avaient été trop loin. Non ! Il le savait au fond de lui, inutile de se mentir. Ils étaient allés trop loin.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. De toute façon son ami ne l'aurait pas écouté, trop encré dans sa colère. Il ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'à son tour il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'éloigna discrètement, James préférant grommeler contre les loups garous au grand cœur qui oubliait trop facilement qui étaient ses amis et où se tenait la ligne d'avec ses ennemis, ça et engloutir tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main.

.

Il rattrapa Remus à mi-chemin des cachots. Il l'appela, le héla mais comme il s'en doutait le jeune garçon fit la sourde oreille, pire il se mit même à accélérer. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le rejoindre en quelque foulées, de le saisir par l'épaule avant de le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur. Et de lui murmurer de se calmer tandis que le préfet tentait de se dégager en poussant des grognements peu avenants.

Rémi devait reprendre ses esprits.

Leur regard se croisèrent et il sut avoir gagné lorsque les yeux de son ami s'adoucirent, il sut avoir réussi lorsque le jeune garçon lui adressa un petit sourire de reconnaissance auquel il répondit chaleureusement.

Nul besoin de mots.

C'était toujours le cas avec Remus. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami mais il était certainement celui dont il était le plus proche, celui qui lui ressemblait sur bien des points.

James était et restait James. Il était le meilleur des potes, avec qui rire, comploter, refaire le monde ou au moins Poudlard, mais il avait une vision trop manichéenne des choses, il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être malmené, de vivre sur ses gardes, cacher ses souffrances et ses blessures, d'être brimé et méprisé pour ce que l'on est, ce que l'on représente, la façon dont on pense et conçoit les choses, il ne savait pas. Jamesie vivait dans un cocon, sur un nuage, dans une bulle dorée. Et il ne pouvait pas savoir. Pas comme Remy. Pas comme lui. Et si la lueur qu'il avait lue était d'une quelconque indication pas comme Snape non plus.

.

Et c'est en courant qu'ils se dirigèrent quelques instants plus tard vers les cachots.

C'est le souffle court qu'ils se postèrent devant le placard et murmurèrent le sort pour en déverrouiller la porte.

Et c'est la respiration coupée et la gorge douloureuse qu'ils observèrent le spectacle devant eux.

.

Et la honte et la culpabilité, le dégout pour sa propre personne s'abattit sur lui tel un couperet à la lame émoussée.

Ils avaient fait ça.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Dans leur désir de s'amuser ils étaient devenus ces personnes qu'ils détestaient. Viles, mesquines. Ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils reprochaient aux serpentards de personnifier. Ils étaient devenus des monstres.

Car devant lui ce n'était pas l'être perfide, fourbe et détestable qu'il aimait voir en Snivellus qu'il avait.

Non.

C'était même le contraire.

C'était un enfant tremblant, sans défense, accroupit le dos appuyé contre le fond de l'armoire comme si celui-ci pouvait l'envelopper, le protéger, les bras enserrant ses maigres genoux le front posé dessus.

Un instant il douta presque qu'il fut en vie tellement il était immobile et sans réaction. Seuls les mouvements sporadiques et les frissons qui secouaient ses membres et son dos nu lui affirmaient le contraire.

Lentement, comme on s'approche d'une animal effraya, il s'avança, la main tendue devant lui, paume tournée vers le sol de manière pacifique. Et c'est avec une douceur dont il ne se serait pas cru capable qu'il la posa sur l'épaule frêle et glacée de son camarade. C'est la voix entrecoupée d'émotion et de regret qu'il murmura et murmura encore le nom du serpentard, et son prénom même. En vain.

Et alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, alors qu'il était sur le point de demander à Remus qui se tenait à un ou deux mètres dans son dos, silencieux et tendu à l'extrême, d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, Snape sembla sortir soudain de sa léthargie et le repoussa violemment, de toutes ses forces.

Et tandis qu'il était avachi sur son postérieur, hébété, il ne put faire autrement que remarquer les larmes qui sillonnaient silencieusement le visage horriblement pâle du garçon.

Il ne put ignorer la rage mais surtout la panique et la trahison qui emplissaient son regard enfiévré.

Il ne put faire abstraction de la vitesse à laquelle il fuit la pièce sans un mot, sans une insulte ou menace après avoir récupérer la baguette que lui tendit Remus.

Mais surtout il ne répondit rien ni ne demanda de précision lorsqu'avec détermination et véhémence Remus se tourna vers lui et d'une voix roque presque grinçante il lui dit : plus jamais.

Il ne parla pas, car dans sa tête la même résolution résonnait encore et encore tandis que son regard fixait désespérément la porte par laquelle Sniv … Snape avait fui.

Qu'avaient-ils fait !

.

Ce Noël-là vit le passage d'un adolescent insouciant, puéril et cruel à un adulte conscient de ses erreurs et les conséquences que celles-ci pouvaient avoir pour les autres.

Ce Noël-là fut celui où Snivelus disparut de sa vie pour être remplacé par Snape, seulement Snape.

.

Alors que les brumes de souvenirs flottaient encore dans son esprit il se pencha au-dessus de son aimé et murmura tendrement au creux de son oreille : merci.

Merci pour avoir trouvé les ressources pour lui pardonner quand il avait conscience que lui-même ne l'aurait probablement jamais pu. Pour être un meilleur homme qu'il ne le serait jamais. Pour avoir cette capacité à faire abstraction du passé et à donner une nouvelle chance. Pour voir en lui des qualités que lui-même, les bons jours, avaient du mal à entrevoir et encore moins à croire. Pour tout ça merci. Et plus encore.

.

.

.

_Fin du 2ème Noël de Sirius. Le troisième samedi ou dimanche prochain. Bonne semaine à vous._


	3. Chapter 3

**Changement dans le ton et le contenu. Ce chapitre, et le suivant, seront assez sombre je le crains.**

**J'espère que vous aimerai tout de même.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Les murs semblaient animés d'une vie propre et chaotique, tantôt se rapprochant puis l'instant d'après se contorsionnant comme pour mieux emprisonner sa misérable victime décharnée frémissant sur le sol.

Et les cris, ces cris inhumains pourtant émis par une gorge humaine, qui résonnaient incessamment, qui le transperçaient jusqu'à atteindre son âme déjà en lambeaux. Les gémissements, les supplications, les lamentations quand un de ces monstres sans visage se rapprochait trop, les hurlements d'effroi de prisonniers ayant sombrés depuis longtemps dans une folie loin d'être salutaire.

Il était dans l'antichambre des enfers. Non. Pas l'antichambre. Azkaban était réellement cet enfer auquel croyait dur comme fer de nombreux moldus. Seulement il n'y avait ni fournaise ni être démoniaque. C'était même le contraire. Les démons qui les torturaient étaient leurs, ils provenaient directement de leurs peurs, de leur cauchemars et étaient aussi féroces et dévastateurs que le pire des fléaux. Et ce froid, glacial, qui enserrait leur âme et ne la relâchait jamais plus, de ce froid aride où plus rien ne peut germer, pas même la plus petite graine d'espoir.

Ici il n'y avait plus aucune joie non plus à quoi s'accrocher, avalée par ces goules terrifiantes, rien de plus que ce cauchemar vivant, ce désespoir qui vous saisissait, s'amusait avec vous, vous teintait définitivement de terreur et de soumission.

Ici le passé n'était plus, il vous avait été arraché. Quant au futur ? Vraiment ? Ce terme n'existait plus depuis l'instant où vous aviez posé le pied dans cette forteresse maudite.

Non il n'y avait rien ici pour vous soustraire au présent, à ces secondes qui équivalaient à des heures, à des années là dehors, à quelques centaines de mètres derrière ces murs. Il n'y avait que le vide qui peu à peu prenait place dans vos yeux jusqu'à les envahir complètement, ne laissant de vous, de ce que vous aviez été qu'une enveloppe sans âme, sans envies ni désirs, juste les besoins primaires que sont manger, boire et dormir. Mais même ça vous était souvent refusé, par les gardes cette fois qui voyaient là un moyen de vous punir, de vous torturez davantage, non pas que ça eusse beaucoup d'effets ravageurs sur ses corps et ses esprits déjà à demi-mort.

Azkaban à sa façon était bien plus cruel que le Baiser du détraqueur, vous vous sentiez sombrer pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois pour les plus malchanceux. Ce n'était pas aussi rapide que cette ombre fugace qui s'abattait sur vous et vous relâchait tout aussitôt après vous avoir vidé de votre essence.

Et dans ce petit monde oublié de l'homme après qu'il l'eut construit il était l'un des pires misérables qui y séjournaient.

Car lui Sirius Black était l'un d'eux.

Il était presque comme eux. Ces assassins et ces tueurs à la marque gravée dans la chair. Ses crimes n'étaient pas moins pires, juste différents dans le sens où il ne les avait pas voulus, mais ça n'en faisait pas moins de lui un innocent. Des personnes sans défense étaient mortes par sa faute, tout absorbé par sa soif de vengeance qu'il était alors. Douze personnes avaient perdues la vie dans sa traque du traitre. Sans oublier James et Lili. Et son pauvre filleul qui se retrouvait orphelin et Dieu sait où.

Peut-être était-ce cela le pire, pire qu'Azkhaban, pire que les détraqueurs qui sillonnaient tels des spectres et vous attaquaient quand vous commenciez enfin à pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Se savoir coupable. Avoir les mains tachées de sang.

Heureusement il y avait Snuffles. Sa seule échappatoire. Avec la Mort, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Alarmes anti-suicides. Il l'avait compris après sa quatrième tentative. Et sa quatrième bastonnade.

Snuffles.

Et ses souvenirs de James et de Remus enfouies dans son esprit canin, en noirs et blancs et quelques peu déformés. Ses souvenirs heureux qui étaient plus douloureux que n'importe quelle torture car il étaient révélateurs de ce qu'il avait perdu et ne retrouverait jamais plu. Contrairement à l'idée des jurés et de ses geôliers ce n'étaient pas là pour lui quelque chose qu'il chérissait, ses souvenirs heureux. En vérité il les détestait tellement. Parfois il était presque tenté d'appeler à lui les détraqueurs pour les faire cesser.

Et il était pris entre deux feux. Celui d'un peu de répit, pouvoir enfin dormir grâce à Snuffles, ne plus être paniqué par le moindre bruissement d'air, et celui de griffer contre la paroi de l'esprit où l'homme en lui s'était calfeutré, hurler pour que les images cessent de défiler, pour sortir de ce marasme où il avait cru un instant trouver la paix.

Il reprenait alors son apparence et pleurait, sanglotait les bras resserrés autour de lui, tremblant.

Et la période de Noël était la pire. On avait beau perdre la notion du temps ici les gardiens ne manquaient jamais de leur rappeler lorsque les fêtes approchaient. Ils pensaient que cela plongerait un peu plus les bêtes inhumaines qu'ils étaient dans le désespoir. Il ne savait pas pour les autres mais pour lui ça marchait horriblement.

Noël était le jour où James avait fait sa demande auprès de Lily. C'est aussi le jour où deux ans plus tard il était devenu le parrain de Harry. C'était le jour où il avait enfin réellement fondé les liens d'une véritable famille.

Noël ici était un sinistre rappel à la réalité, sans extraction possible.

Noël était devenu le jour qu'il redoutait le plus dans le calendrier.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre plus long que les autres. Trop peut-être.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il se voyait courir après les flocons de neige, tenter de les attraper au vol, se jeter sur les arbustes desséchés pattes en avant pour en aplatir les branches, courir à gauche, à droite, faire des dérapages peu maitrisés, creuser la neige pour finalement n'y enfouir que le bout de sa truffe et éternuer trois fois de suite avant de reprendre sa course folle et sans entrave.

Enfin vous l'aurez compris, ça c'était Sniffle, pas lui.

Il était enfin libre et le chien en lui aimait ça, et le faisait savoir. Finis les murs, la poussière qui envahissait les naseaux jusqu'à vous faire éternuer et éternuer et éternuer encore sans plus pouvoir vous arrêter, vos poumons qui vous brulaient telle de l'acide et vos côtes qui criaient grâce, qui n'en pouvaient plus d'être maltraitées sous l'impact de quinte de toux.

Voilà les pensées du chien en lui.

Quant à lui.

Lui l'homme.

Lui celui qu'on appelle Sirius Black ?

Lui ne savait pas.

Que faire de cette liberté. Tout était encore trop confus.

Sa première année depuis Azkhaban avait été consacrée exclusivement à Harry, à le sauver des griffes de Pettegrow. Et par la même occasion s'innocenter, nettoyer son nom entaché par cette mascarade sans procès.

Un objectif atteint sur deux au final. Mais son but premier n'était pas moins atteint. Harry.

Qu'en était-il de maintenant ?

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui il fuyait. Il se fuyait aussi. Sans rien à quoi s'accrocher. Avec pour seul bagage ce souhait de ne jamais revenir à ce passé, s'en détacher totalement. Mais pour inévitablement le retrouver une nouvelle fois devant les yeux le jour suivant, peu importe ses actes et agissements, accompagné de cette constatation tragique que quoi qu'il fasse, où que l'il aille, inéluctablement et sans aucune pitié ces cadavres laissés derrière lui s'arrangeaient toujours pour lui faire face, le regardaient droit dans les yeux et anticipaient le moindre de ses intentions, de ses mouvements, le détruisant à chaque pas un peu plus.

Ces cadavres.

Et si seulement il n'y avait qu'eux encore.

Mais Il y avait aussi ces personnes retrouvées et qui n'ont aucunement conscience du mal qu'elles lui font même si elles ne veulent qu'aider, l'aider. Qui l'enfoncent davantage dans l'eau en essayant de l'en extirper et dans leur bonté d'âme, surtout de par leur bonté de cœur, ne s'en rendent pas compte, auréolées qu'elles sont par ses bonnes intentions.

Remus. Dumbledore. MacGo. Les membres de l'ordre.

Et plus elles le sollicitaient et l'encadraient moins il parvenait à se trouver, il ne savait pas/plus qui il était, ce qu'il était censé être, le devenir qu'on lui destinait, qu'il devait endosser.

Un parrain ? Un meilleur ami ? Un combattant ? Une victime à secourir ?

Un homme traumatisé et désespéré qui cherche à disparaitre dans les murs pour pleurer, et hurler, et se laisser gagner par la folie ?

On ne lui laissait ni le choix ou l'occasion, et encore moins le temps. Aucune marche de manœuvre. Parfois le soir, lorsque les angoisses étaient au plus fort et ses émotions au plus bas il sentait les murs se refermer sur lui, comme Là-bas. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'avoir échanger une prison pour une autre, plus dorée, plus amicale, sûre, mais pas moins destructrice et déchirante.

Non, il ne savait rien.

Rien.

Et ça l'épouvantait.

.

Et demain il accueillerait Harry pour les vacances d'hiver et il ne savait même pas la plus petite chose sur les devoirs d'un gardien. Qu'aimaient les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ? Qu'était-il censé lui raconter, lui dire ? Et s'il posait des questions sur James et Lilly ? Il n'était pas le mieux placé, Remus aurait mieux valu, même Arthur et Molly.

Mais pas lui ! Comment avouer à un adolescent assoiffé de connaissances sur ses parents que Sirius Black leur personne de confiance, leur confident, n'avait qu'une mémoire en lambeau en guise de souvenirs, qu'il était telle une passoire, que tout lui semblait si flou, si désespérément déchiré ? Qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : les oublier, pour de bon. Que le seul être dont il avait encore des souvenirs était ce professeur de potion honni par le jeune adolescent.

Cet homme qu'il observait en ce moment même à l'ombre du saule cogneur depuis plusieurs heures, par curiosité, par ennui mais surtout par interrogation. Pourquoi lui ? Et que faisait-il là figé, à observer une maison de Pré-Au-Lard en cette veille de Noël ?

Oui, l'homme était une devinette, emballée dans une énigme.

.

Sniffle avait une bonne vue et il ne perdait rien du spectacle qu'était Severus Snape. L'homme n'allait pas bien. Il ne semblait pas en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'était lors de leur seule et unique rencontre depuis son évasion, lorsque rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait : Peter s'était échappé, Remus avait oublié sa potion et s'était transformé, Ron l'ami d'Harry avait été blessé, et Snape avait voulu l'attraper, et le livrer au baiser éternel.

Il aurait eu toute les raisons d'en vouloir à l'homme, personne ne le lui aurait reproché, mais il était fatigué, et porter, alimenter un grief demandait plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait à dépenser.

Et puis pour être honnête quelque chose d'autre l'en empêchait. Cette haine qu'il avait lue dans ce regard ténébreux qui semblait tellement fausse, noyée dans un vide abyssal. Ce rictus moqueur qui lui avait paru forcé, comme si le simple fait d'étirer ses lèvres demandait trop d'effort à l'homme. Cette volonté de le dominer, de le contrôler mais qui avait vite était mis de côté lorsque le professeur en lui était allé protéger ses élèves des attaques potentielles d'une bête enragée. Rien n'avait semblé vrai avec Snape et peut-être était-ce la raison pour lesquels il restait là, captiver, à contempler cet être complexe et énigmatique.

Non l'homme ne semblait pas aller bien. Il avait encore perdu du poids et semblait être prêt à s'envoler sous l'impact d'un souffle de vent. Il paraissait épuisé aussi. Et si triste, presque brisé. Oui. Severus Snape n'était que l'ombre de l'enfant, de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Etait-ce son rôle d'espion qui le consumait ? Les tâches demandées par Voldemort qui le détruisaient ?

Il s'était plus d'une fois demandé qu'est ce qui avait poussé l'homme à rejoindre les rangs des manges-morts. Etait-ce lui et ses compères d'antan ? Trop de mauvaises blagues et de propos cruels et blessants ? L'action d'un autre facteur, d'un autre démon dont il n'avait pas connaissance ?

Il devait le reconnaitre lorsque Snape avait dévoilé son avant-bras et que la marque tant haïe était apparue il avait été pris d'une rage sans pareille. Il avait voulu porter ses mains autour de ce cou blanc et serrer, serrer, devenir cet assassin qu'on l'avait accusé d'être voilà treize ans. Pas Snape, non pas lui non plus ne cessait-il de se répéter. Pas lui. C'était impossible. Il n'était pas comme Peter. Il n'était pas faible, lâche ou idiot. Il était certes un enfant de Serpentard, il était discret, peu loquace, peu séduisant, pugnace et savait se montrer perfide. Mais il n'était pas une engeance du mal, ça il le savait et l'avait toujours su, même lorsqu'il était ce sale mioche Gryffondor. Snape était trop indépendant pour avoir un maître. Il était trop attiré par les potions pour avoir un autre centre d'intérêt. Et puis son amitié quoique brève avec Lilly n'avait pas été forcée, il n'avait rien contre les nés moldus, il n'avait aucun problème à les côtoyer. Alors qu'est-ce que … pourquoi ?

C'était là une autre des raisons qui le poussait à observer. Observer pour comprendre. Comprendre cet homme si complexe. Et c'était absurde, s'adonner à cette tâche alors que lui-même n'avait aucune idée de qui il était lui-même. Mais une petite part en lui lui disait que c'était là quelque chose de complémentaire, déchiffre l'homme et tu te découvriras toi-même.

Il était perdu, à demi-détruit, au deux-tiers vide et pourtant, pourtant à cet instant c'était Severus qui l'inquiétait.

Bon il fallait le reconnaitre même lorsqu'il avait toute sa tête, lorsque son avenir lui ouvrait grand les bras, qu'il respirait le bonheur lui Sirius Black n'avait jamais été connu pour être Monsieur Rationnel, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? Non il laissait ce rôle aux personnes sensées pas à un vieil fou échappé d'Azkhaban. Car qu'était-il de plus, quelle meilleure série d'adjectifs pour le décrire ?

Deux êtres écorchés par la vie, usés et brisés.

Voilà ce qu'ils étaient lui et Severus.

Deux hommes qui portaient leur passé tel un fardeau, en solitaires absolus.

Deux individus qui observaient, qui cherchaient à voir ce qui leur échappait, à combattre l'obscurité qui les enveloppait.

Et qui viendrait jamais les y chercher, les en sauver de cette noirceur ?

Ils n'avaient personne. Personne qui ne sache comment procéder ni même les aborder car pour cela il fallait y être allé, dans ces ténèbres, et y avoir survécu sans être devenu complètement fou. Personne pour les comprendre.

Alors au final sur cette voie cabossée il n'était réellement que tous les deux. A deux extrémités. Sans se voir, sans se toucher.

Il n'y avait qu'eux.

Et saisi d'une brusque impulsion il leva le museau au ciel, à ce croissant de lune qui venait d'apparaitre et se mit à hurler, à déverser sa frustration et son amertume. Sa douleur et ses terreurs aussi.

Il hurlait pour lui-même. Pour l'homme qui s'éloignait à présent, péniblement et misérablement même si ce n'était que pour ses yeux.

Il hurla pour eux tous, ces cadavres, qui avaient su gagner une place dans son cœur et qui en avaient été arrachés bien trop tôt.

Pour ceux également qui souhaitaient y entrer mais qui n'en avait pas ou plus la clé. Et une part irrationnel en lui leur en voulait pour ça.

Mais il hurlait avant tout pour eux deux. Severus et lui-même.

Et ces flocons qui tombaient, semblables à des cendres d'un livre sans plus vraiment de contenu. Même le chien en lui les craignait à présent. Ils n'étaient plus l'objet d'un jeu mais l'outil d'un destin cynique et incroyablement injuste.

.

Ce Noël une fois n'est pas coutume était celui de la peur, de l'amertume, de la mort mais aussi de l'éveil. Une petite étincelle venait de naître, animée par la curiosité et ce sentiment de compréhension partagée.

Ce Noël était marqué par le passage fugace de Snape dans son existence, et il en resterait pour longtemps hanté.

_A suivre_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ChapitreOS assez sombre j'en conviens.**

**A ceux qui auraient lu ma fic « les Noëls de Severus » il se rattache au chapitre 4 de celle-ci, et ce sera le cas pour les deux-trois chapitres restant.**

**A bientôt. J'ignore quand exactement, mon emploi du temps actuel a limité de façon drastique mon temps libre et donc mon rythme d'écriture s'en ressent.**

**Avis ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce chapitre-ci a curieusement été très difficile à initier, j'ignore pourquoi. La preuve, plusieures semaines se sont écoulées avant sa publication ce dont je m'en excuse.**

**Du coup il est très différent aussi. Dans sa composition, dans sa conjugaison puisqu'il se lit au présent et non plus à l'imparfait. Il est très suggectif aussi, cette fois-ci dans ce qu'il laisse deviner, il y a beaucoup de non-dits et peu d'affirmation j'en ai peur.**

**Il correspond au cinquième chapitre de Noël (de Severus). Celui où notre espion préféré revient d'une rencontre avec Voldemort et la punition qui s'en est suivie faute à une mission non-réussite. Severus se traîne dans le couloir jusqu'à enfin parvenir à ses appartements où il s'effondre, vraiment très mal en point pour ne pas dire à l'agonie. Alors qu'il perd conscience il aperçoit une ombre qui se dirige vers lui. Puis les ténèbres.**

**Voilà, je crois que tout est dit.**

**On se retrouve à la fin de ce long très long chapitre.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

La vie poursuit toujours sa route.

Lui ?

Pas vraiment.

Il est toujours à naviguer, quelque part entre deux eaux.

Moins perturbé qu'à la même période voilà un an. Il vogue selon les vents, les courants. Il n'y a plus de dérive, il va ici et là tout simplement.

Il aurait aimé dire que c'était grâce aux autres. A lui-même. Ce léger mieux.

Mais ce serait mentir. Et il ne ment pas. Ou plus. Surtout envers lui-même.

Il éprouve toujours ce vide, et peu de choses parviennent à le remplir.

Il parle toujours aussi peu, du moins des sujets qui ont de l'importance. Pour le reste il s'efforce d'être comme tout le monde, avec de la réserve.

Il s'enfuit toujours autant mais plus que mentalement, les yeux ouverts, au loin, dans un monde de questions sans réponses, de doute, de peur et de réclamation.

Il ne va pas à la rencontre des autres mais ne les chasse plus non plus lorsque c'est eux qui viennent à lui, surtout si c'est Harry dont il s'agit. Il n'est pas ours mal léché, juste une marmotte mal réveillée. Avec une dent enragée.

.

Il est l'auteur de son histoire mais pas le narrateur ni même son novateur.

Simple spectateur ?

Si l'on veut.

Un orateur ?

Il a perdu sa voix. Et avec elle le pouvoir des mots, la symbolique d'un Je première personne.

Il n'est pas créateur de rêve ni pourfendeur de cause.

Il n'est pas bâtisseur d'espoir et encore moins chercheur de foi. Les ruines du passé ne l'intéressent pas. Celles à venir pas vraiment non plus.

Il n'est pas combattant, la lumière d'une gloire l'aveugle.

Il préfère l'ombre et la noirceur, la sienne, celle dont il se drape lorsqu'il y reste tapis au cours des réunions.

Ces réunions.

Auréolées d'espoir dans la défaite, de chagrin dans la victoire. Ils sont là, à chercher et à trouver, à créer et à détruire. A surmonter, à s'entre-aider. Mais surtout à rêver. Dans ce cauchemar qu'est leur vie présente.

Ces réunions sont avant tout un appel à la vie.

Et il y reste passif, mais non pas moins attentif.

Qu'est-ce que tout ça fait de lui alors ?

On peut mettre ce '' ça '' dans une boule opaque avec une trappe par laquelle passer la main. On peut certains jours en retirer un, deux ou parfois trois dénominatifs/qualificatifs. Pour un même résultat.

Attentif et ombre.

Questions et passivité.

Pas combattant ni défenseur.

Pas d'espoir, mais un vide à combler, et des questions (encore elles, toujours elles).

Silencieux et attentif (encore), ombres (cette fois-ci au pluriel).

Pas créateur ni orateur, observateur.

Et tant d'autres combinaisons.

Voilà ce qu'il est.

Voilà ce qu'il fait.

Pendant ces réunions interminables.

La bouche obstinément scellée. Ce qu'il pense n'a pas sa place ici. Et ne regarde personne à part lui. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour commencer, aucun intérêt.

Oh il n'est pas neutre et encore moins partisan de Vous-Savez-qui, Voldemort. Non il n'a pas ce degré d'insensibilité et de je-m'en-foutisme. Au fond de lui il tient à Harry et à l'ordre, quelques-uns de ses membres du moins. Il ne leur souhaite aucun mal. A personne en fait. Pas même aux manges-morts qui sont ses ennemis. Il veut juste que toute cette absurdité cesse. Il est fatigué de cette horreur. Certains diraient qu'il est devenu pacifiste ? Ils se trompent. Il est juste usé, détaché. C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien. Parce que personne ne veut entendre des idéaux de paix lorsqu'une guerre bat à nos portes, ça zappe le moral des troupes, c'est tout juste de l'insubordination, une forme de trahison que les autres, pas même Dumbledore et Remus, ne lui pardonneront.

Alors il se tait.

Et fait acte de présence. Ça semble leur suffire. Pour l'instant.

Il reste assis, toujours à la même place, dans l'ombre, dans ce coin retiré de la pièce, entre les rideaux et l'angle du mur que la lumière des lampes n'atteint pas de sa lumière crue.

Les yeux posés dans le vide.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il laisse à voir.

Car il regarde, attentif, la tête pleine de questions qui n'ont rien à voir avec les combats à venir, il cherche obstinément, compulsivement à comprendre, faisant table rase du passé.

Il découvre sans s'impliquer, extrapole pour rayer tout de suite après ses théories et autres supputations. Il est un homme de faits et non de peut-être, de Et si ? , de à moins que ...

Il observe. Cette deuxième ombre. Ses gestes et mouvements. Ses réactions. Son manque de réaction. Son visage qui laisse ou non transparaitre des signes de malaises, se contracte légèrement sous l'effet de douleurs, réelles ou à venir. L'absence d'illusions, mais pas de renoncement. Il est l'un de ces braves qui vivent pour une Raison.

Et c'est elle qu'il cherche. Qu'il appréhende autant qu'il la convoite.

Une réponse à ses questions. A cette Raison.

Il observe et se demande aussi souvent quand tout ceci va cesser. Car cela viendra à cesser, il le sait, cette situation n'a déjà qu'étonnamment trop duré. Visiblement le Destin trouve matière à s'amuser dans leur petit drame quotidien.

Mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. Ce destin est trop capricieux.

Il – ils se feront attraper, tôt ou tard.

Et alors ses peurs se réaliseront.

Le vide à peine comblé se videra à nouveau.

Et après ?

Après ...

Qui sait.

Pas lui en tout cas.

D'où son travail. Celui qu'il s'impose. Non, pas s'impose. Il n'est en aucun cas forcé.

Il le veut.

Il le recherche.

Il l'exerce. Inlassablement.

Comme un travail de mémoire, avec personne pour les lire.

Pas même, et surtout pas le principal intéressé. Que penserait-il ?

Non.

Alors il se tait.

Et laisse s'emplir sa tête. Une image, une sensation, une émotion, sans oublier des faits. Des grains de sables. Qui se tassent. Qui tapissent. Se rejoignent. Le vide se rétrécit.

C'est ce qu'il fait.

Il actualise et spectaculise, même si c'est pas un verbe mais il aime bien ce mot nouveau tout droit sorti de sa tête. Il décrit bien la situation.

Les autres ne le savent pas, pas encore, ou alors ils ne le montrent pas. Ils n'ont pas conscience que se trouve dans cette petite pièce aux murs sans fenêtres et insonorisés un nouvel espion.

D'un autre genre.

Il aimerait dire que c'est par jeu.

Il pourrait dire que c'est par ennui. Ou par soupçon.

Il pourrait. Mais ne le fait pas.

Depuis un an il regarde. Il suit des yeux. Il cherche et creuse.

Il craint la prochaine réunion. Il l'anticipe aussi.

Dans quel état sera-t-il ? Sera-t-il tout court ?

Son absence lui manque. Sa présence le trouble.

Son absence le terrifie. Sa présence parfois aussi.

Son absence le vide. Sa présence le comble.

.

Il ne sait pas quand cela s'est produit. Quelque part durant ces douze derniers mois. Et ce qui au départ n'était que curiosité et inquiétude est devenu bien plus.

Et il n'est pas menteur. Il reconnait les signes.

Ceux qui invisiblement l'attachent à lui, le retiennent aussi.

Et dans ce Noël à venir il n'est plus question de lui, Sirius Black. Mais de lui Severus Snape.

Quelque chose se passe.

Un souffle le frôle.

Un miracle se produit peut-être, mais certainement pas ici.

Une image apparait, et le pétrifie. Douze personnes. Assisses. La mine recouverte. Par l'angoisse. Et le doute. L'espoir aussi. Le feu crépite. L'horloge va sonner. Il n'y a pas ou peu de bruit. Les derniers mots sont depuis longtemps éteints, mais leur effet a toujours vie. L'horloge enfin. Dix coups. Et la scène se brise. Quatre se lèvent. Trois secouent la tête, positivement, négativement, gravement. Un se redresse, c'est Lui, et se ferme, complètement, se cache et se mure. Deux lui tournent le dos, mécontent, avec chagrin. Les quelques autres lui sourient, gentiment, douloureusement. Et enfin le dernier s'en va, personne ne le voit. Le Dernier sort, soupire, cogne contre le mur une main paume ouverte, et continue son chemin vers sa chambre sur des jambes vacillantes, sur quatre pattes incertaines.

C'est la dernière fois qu'il L'a vu.

Depuis il ne respire plus.

Ne voit plus. En dehors des heures qui passent. Des jours qui se creusent.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Pas même Harry, ce pour quoi il s'en veut énormément. Il a appris à aimer le jeune garçon, mais ce n'est pas Severus et dans l'inquiétude de son cœur il n'a de la place que pour une seule personne.

.

Les exclamations, les cris de joie et de victoire au-dessous le laisse de marbre. Non pas qu'il aurait voulu que l'ordre perde, il n'est pas insensible, son attention est juste retenue autre part.

Car derrière ces cris c'est d'autres cris qu'il perçoit plus qu'il ne les devine, dans un ailleurs où la joie laisse place à la fureur d'un Maître, à la douleur de Snape.

Un homme de faits hein ? Baliverne. Juste un homme désespéré dont le vide est devenu abysse.

Le surplus de vie dans la maison ne supplée pas à l'ombre de la mort qui plane quelque part, au-dessus d'un nid de monstres humains. Et Lui, celui qui a su capter son attention, son admiration, son affection, autant appeler un cha … un chien un chien, Lui est quelque part là-dedans.

Ils ont gagné. Leurs membres. Mais une fois encore pas Lui. Jamais Lui. Son rôle n'est pas de ceux-là. Il fait la guerre sans jamais en ressortir, même pas pour souffler ou reprendre un peu d'air lorsqu'il est acculé, étouffé. Il n'a pas le temps. Il n'en a pas le luxe. Contre-productif. Contre-nature. Contre-Lui.

.

Et l'ordre est ici, dans la maison de ses ancêtres. Au complet.

Sauf un.

Et ces dix personnes de la scène tournent une nouvelle fois le dos, se ferment les yeux et se bouchent les oreilles. Ils ne veulent pas y penser, s'empêchent d'y croire. Si ça ne s'imprègne pas en eux c'est que cela n'est pas réel. Le noir n'a pas sa place. Pas ce soir. Ce soir c'est la fête, en ce jour de Fête. C'est la lumière, le mordoré qui se confond au rosé, s'y mélange, un monde brillant, parfait. Demain viendra bien assez tôt.

Aujourd'hui ils sont le Phœnix. C'est le nom qu'ils se donnent. Et à leur façon ce soir ils renaissent. Tandis qu'un autre oiseau du même nom est laissé délibérément hors du cocon, sans capacité de guérison, peut-être même à l'agonie. Déplumé et malheureux.

Et ça le tue. Ça le met hors de lui.

Cette situation.

Cette réalité des faits.

Et ça bouscule ses idéaux présents, ses intentions futures. Ça réveille quelque chose de féroce, de bestial en lui. Il sent ses crocs pousser, l'odeur fétide de sang qui reste à être versé envahit la pièce autour de lui. Rouge. Rouge. Du rouge partout. Celui de la fureur qui teinte sa vision. Celui du carnage qu'il est prêt à accomplir. Du danger qu'il s'en va rencontrer tel le taureau devant son futur bourreau.

Il n'a que très peu de chance. De réussir. De s'en sortir. Mais sa raison n'est plus. Elle est noyée par tout ce rouge.

La fatigue n'est plus. L'usure non plus. Il n'est pas un homme de paix il l'a déjà dit. Il est un combattant, de l'ombre, pour l'Ombre, seul contre le Monde. Contre tout le monde. Sauf Lui. C'est pour lui qu'il se bat.

Et son premier duel il le mène déjà, il est intérieur, contre lui-même.

Il ne veut plus de cet être passif qu'il est devenu. Muet, simple observateur aréactif.

Lui aussi veut renaitre.

L'heure du changement est venue.

Il doit agir. Réagir.

Quitte à se déplumer à son tour.

.

On frappe à sa porte.

Il l'ignore.

Il cherche toujours. Comment faire.

On frappe à nouveau.

Ça l'énerve.

Une tête apparait. Timidement.

Puis une épaule. Un bras. Et bientôt le reste d'un corps.

Il va pour crier, pour injurier et attaquer.

Et se tait presque immédiatement.

Remus !

Il referme la bouche dans un claquement sonore de dents qui s'entrechoquent et ferme les yeux. Il serre les poings et les desserrent. Il se force à respirer, se concentre sur ses poumons qui ont du mal à se soulever.

Remus.

Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à Remus.

Avec lui c'est différent. Tout est autrement.

Lui n'est pas teinté de rouge, il ne fait pas parti de ce monde feu et carmin.

Il ne peut donc pas crier.

Pas sur lui.

Remus.

Qui n'a pas l'air spécialement content. Pas mécontent non plus cependant.

Juste … juste … autre chose.

Peut-être est-il inquiet. C'est ce qu'il parait en tout cas.

Il ne devrait pas.

Il sait qu'il se contredit en affirmant cela mais Remus plus que tout autre mérite de célébrer. Que les gens qu'il aime soient à ses côtés. Il a tant donné, tant perdu. Il n'a pas besoin d'un chien solitaire aux pensées sombres et anarchiques ou une hypothétique chauve-souris dépoilée et à cent lieues d'ici pour seules compagnies.

Il doit profiter. Il doit continuer à rêver. Sans trêve ni obstacle.

Il doit partir.

Le laisser.

Ne pas être contaminé.

Par sa rage. Ses envies de meurtre. Sa folie naissante ou renaissante.

Mais c'est Remus dont on parle.

A-t-il jamais vu son dos ?

Remus qui en dépit de son problème de fourrure est et a toujours été le plus humain d'entre eux. Comment diable ont-ils jamais pu en douter James, Lili et lui voilà des années ?

Remus qui n'aimait déjà pas le malheur à l'époque, et encore moins maintenant qu'il l'a tant affronté.

Remus qui déteste la tristesse qui en découle inévitablement. Et la souffrance, vorace petite chose carnivore, qui s'y associe.

Remus qui certain jour semble lire dans son cœur, dans son être. Et n'aime pas ce qu'il voit.

Remus qui ne le contraint pourtant à rien. Contrairement aux autres. Il le laisse être. Agir. Devenir.

Remus qui le regarde de son doux regard ô combien apaisant. Sans jugement.

Et attend.

Et attend.

Comme il le fait toujours.

Sauf que …

Sauf que la finalité pour une fois est entièrement différente.

Son silence a cette fois-ci une étrange emprise sur lui. Hypnotisante. Embaumante. Terrifiante.

Il n'est pas neutre ni étouffant. Pas non plus questionnant.

Il attend.

Et le barrage en lui finit par se rompre.

A sa grande surprise. Et à celle de Remy aussi.

Remy. Il ne l'a pas appelé ainsi depuis … depuis …

L'émotion a envahi tout son être, il ne parvient à en réguler les flots qui se déversent, qui détruisent et nettoient, purifient.

Des vagues et des vagues, hautes comme les tours de Poudlard et la statue de Merlin devant le ministère. Elles ravagent, emportent, lessivent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Sauf lui. Un nouveau lui.

Et Remus. Rems. Remy.

Remy qui quand tout se termine enfin, quand la dernière goutte a fini par glisser, l'ultime gémissement et cri de colère été poussé, Remy qui agit.

Qui le prend par l'épaule. Le redresse du fauteuil où il tempête et désespère et se fait sa propre guerre, et le guide vers le mur en pierres où se trouve la cheminée au feu endiablé.

Et lui murmure quatre petits mots, juste pour lui, même s'il n'y a personne d'autre pour les entendre : _vas-y, il t'attend_.

Vas-y.

Et il sait.

Que Remus sait lui aussi. Et qu'il comprend. Il l'y encourage, lui donne sa bénédiction.

Remus dans sa clairvoyance a accepté, d'avoir une fois encore perdu son meilleur ami. Pas de la même manière qu'autrefois, car c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre cette fois-ci. Une autre personne, elle aussi de mérite.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que malgré la douleur le loup garou sourit.

Et il se sent heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il est entier.

Il se sent honteux aussi, et coupable, tandis que déjà sa main laisse filtrer entrer ses doigts déterminés la fine poussière d'or qui finit sa course dans les flammes crépitantes et qui d'ici peu ouvrira un couloir éphémère vers Poudlard.

Coupable car dans son apitoiement il n'a pas ouvert les yeux, préférant s'isoler dans sa misère. Il n'était pas seul tout-à-l'heure. Peut-être ne l'a-t-il jamais été. Remy était là, et Remy l'a vu aussi. Cette place vacante. Cette présence manquante. Et comme il y a longtemps, des siècles lui semblent-ils, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, son ami veut combler l'injustice, réparer les erreurs et sauver l'incompris.

Remus. La Lumière qui contemple l'Ombre. Quelle qu'elle soit, qui qu'elle soit. La regarde sans détourner les yeux et l'apprivoise. La guide, la réfléchit. La laisse miroiter, exister, sans l'agresser.

Remus. Le meilleur d'entre eux, oui.

Et son fidèle ami.

* * *

><p>Et comme en ce temps ancien il se dirige à présent dans ces couloirs, sombres et sans vie, dans cette école triste et vieillie.<p>

Sauf qu'il est seul cette fois-ci.

Il court, trottine, écoute et poursuit.

Les diables sont à ses trousses, ceux qui alimentent ses peurs et induisent le doute. Un démon le devance, il en sent l'aura dévastatrice le sang qu'il laisse derrière lui, le chaos qui martèle ses pas, l'angoisse qui vous glace sur place.

Il court.

Pour combattre.

Diables. Démon. N'importe quoi.

Il court, vole presque.

Vers ce bout de la route où se trouve être Severus.

Et ses appartements.

Et sa personne.

Il s'arrête.

Il la voit enfin.

Cette forme.

A genoux.

Essoufflée.

Rougie.

Le démon penché au-dessus de lui.

.

Ses babines se retroussent. Ses poils se hérissent. Le grognement qu'il lâche est tout sauf de l'esbroufe.

Le démon hésite. Recule. Le scrute. Lui, et chacun de ses gestes.

L'homme à présent étendu le dévisage à son tour. Ces yeux si noirs qu'ils ne sont que ténèbres se plissent, se floutent, sous la douleur et la surprise.

Ils sont dans un tableau, celui de la vie. Dans un drame typique aussi. Lui, Lui, et Elle, le démon qu'on prénomme Mort. Les vainqueurs ne sont pas encore définis et parfois le héros ou son homologue l'anti-héros ne reste pas toujours en vie.

Elle le sait. Il le sait. Et Lui aussi.

Il s'approche. Elle aussi.

Ils se toisent.

L'autre, son Ombre jumelle, continue aussi. A se battre. Même si sa conscience n'est plus. Ses yeux se sont fermés. Sa respiration s'est calmée.

Il s'approche encore. Son regard à lui se veut promesse. Et pactisant. Elle l'aura. Les auras. Un jour. Plus tard. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore.

Il lui ouvre son âme. Et son cœur. Il n'a que trop perdu. Il n'en peut plus. Si elle Le prend, qu'elle le prenne aussi. Une âme, deux esprits.

Voilà ce qu'il lui dit.

Ce qu'il prédit.

Et un miracle se produit. Cette fois-ci ici, devant lui.

.

Elle le contemple. Sa main invisible fouille en lui. Ses yeux sans vie aussi.

Et Elle se tend. Réfléchit. Et s'assouplit.

Elle est démon mais pas violente. Mortelle mais pas méchante. La victoire est sienne, comme le drapeau blanc, celui qu'elle décide de lever de temps en temps. Comme maintenant.

Elle est ce que l'Homme en fait. Elle fait ce pour quoi elle est créée. Elle n'aime ni ne déteste. Elle est son propre chef, le Maitre des Temps, et de ce fait le manie selon son jugement. Il sera bien assez tôt venu le moment pour ces deux-là de la rejoindre. Jusque-là elle les laissera.

Pour ce soir elle se retire. Et à sa manière leur dit au-revoir. Adieu n'est pas possible, ce serait illusoire. Seule Elle est immuable. Tout à une fin. Et un recommencement, mais ça ce ne sont pas ses affaires. La terre est son seul terrain de mouvement. Ce qui se passe après …

.

Elle s'en va et le tableau redevient réalité.

Il ne reste qu'eux.

Le quémandeur et le presque-mort.

Dans ce décor serpentard où règne une atmosphère noëlienne.

Et ce n'est pas incompatible. C'est même pour tout dire agréable.

.

Il est là, assis. Et dans ses bras il tient la vie.

Il l'a trouvé son fameux conte. Dickens est passé par là, puis Hans Christian Andersen et Edgard Allan Poe.

Pour une fin à la Mary Poppins.

Sans les mouchoirs. Et les pingouins.

Sans prince charmant. Pas de baiser.

Juste lui.

Qui sait enfin ce qu'il est.

Où il en est.

Ce qu'il fait.

Il est ce charmeur de serpent qui combat les rapaces et autres oiseaux de nuit.

Il est cet enfant oublié qui protège son seul et unique présent.

Car c'est ce qu'est devenu Severus. Au fil des mois.

Pas une damoiselle en détresse. Loin de là.

Pas un être fragile et sans défense. Il tient à sa peau même si certain en douterait.

Non Severus est Severus.

Un Espion.

Une Ombre de passage.

Un Sorcier, certes.

Mais pas que.

Il est un Voleur. De cœur et d'âme.

Un Magicien. Celui grâce à qui il s'est construit. Reconstruit bien malgré lui.

Severus est la Vie. Sa vie.

Et s'il le lui permet, ce qui n'est pas vraiment gagné, il est Sien.

Mais ça c'est une bataille à venir. Un futur à dessiner.

Et ils sont dans le présent.

Et dans les soins.

Merlin. Que de soins à prévoir.

.

Ce noël-ci ce sera ça. Des pommades. Des compresses. Et des baumes. Des plaies à refermer. Des fractures à réparer. Des cœurs à insuffler.

Ce noël sera marqué par la vie. Sous toutes ses formes.

Une Vie qui poursuit sa route. Mais cette fois-ci elle croise leur chemin. Et les attrape dans la foulée, sans plus les relâcher.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous lisez ces mots c'est que vous êtes parvenu à la fin du chapitre. Ou alors vous avez triché.<strong>

**Enfin bon … J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Je vous avais prévenu mon style d'aujourd'hui est très différent des autres. Avec une approche différente aussi. Beaucoup de non-dits, juste du suggéré.**

**Mais on avance. Dans la constitution de la relation Sev/Siri. Pour ceux qui auraient oublié je rappelle que ceci est un slash. **

**Le sixième chapitre, qui est aussi le dernier, est déjà rédigé. En fait il est le second que j'ai écrit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger, rectifier quelques erreurs, ajouter quelques tournures ou phrases. Je pense que pour fin de semaine prochaine je pourrais définitivement taper le mot fin à cette histoire.**

**Sinon … et oui je suis d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui … pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris j'adore le personnage de Remus. Presque autant que Severus et Sirius (il est d'ailleurs le personnage principal d'une de mes fics, lol). **

**J'aime donc profondément ce personnage, ce qu'il apporte à Harry Potter même si à certains moments il peut paraitre un peu fade. Il est un peu similaire à Arthur de par son comportement (caractère toujours égal, ne s'énerve que rarement, la bonté accroché au corps même s'il aurait toutes les raisons du monde pour se révolter contre sa condition). **

**Ça pourrait en faire une bonne poire mais je ne trouve pas. Peut-être aussi parce qu'on sent une noirceur en lui qu'il combat en permanence, sa vie entière est un combat en fait, divisé qu'il est entre l'Homme et la Bête qui s'entredéchire dans sa tête. **

**Quelque part sa mort m'a plus touchée que celle de Sirius et Severus, même si celles-là m'ont marquée aussi à leur façon. La sienne se fait à l'écart, c'est à peine si on la nomme, comme si elle avait moins de mérite ou d'honneur. **

**Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je le mets souvent en scène, parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'il y avait de la matière à faire avec ce personnage et qu'il a été sous-estimé, sous-employé. **

**Et puis je reste sur ma faim. **

**On ne sait pas ce qui a réellement fait douter James, Lili et Sirius quant à sa loyauté. Je ne pense pas que ça soit lié à sa condition de loup-garou, ce serait trop facile, surtout après les efforts qu'ils ont accomplis – devenir animagnus, passé les pleines lunes avec lui, protéger son secret – ce serait trop simple. **

**On ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il ressent après l'évasion de Sirius sur le dos de son hippogriffe, ce qu'il ressent vis-à-vis de Sirius, à sa mort, Sirius qui était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. **

**Son rôle de négociateur pour l'ordre avec les lupus. **

**Non vraiment je me suis sentie frustrée. Et flouée. **

**Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit, et même si ce n'est pas le cas je ne veux pas vous ennuyez davantage avec mes lamentations.**

**Je vous dis donc à dans quelques jours.**

**Bonne semaine à venir, et pour les collégiens/ lycéens et étudiants bonnes vacances. Euh … les étudiants sont en vacances ? Bon peu importe vous avez compris l'intention.**

**Bye bye. And see you next Saturday.**


	6. Epilogue

**Ca touche sur sa fin cette ficlette. **

**Bonne lecture.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Autrefois on leur avait retiré le droit à une vie.

Aujourd'hui pourtant ils réapprenaient à vivre.

Ensemble.

Et ils s'y attelaient.

Vraiment.

Combattre par l'espérance ce pessimisme ô combien justifié qui les caractérisait.

La guerre avait beau être finie, il restait des obstacles sur leur route, ceux déposés par la communauté sorcière et les médias qui ne voulaient plus avoir constamment sous les yeux un rappel des temps sombres. Celles de l'Ordre, de leurs pseudo-amis et même de leur mentor. Ceux qu'ils y avaient eux-mêmes mis.

Ils essayaient.

Et ma foi,

ce qui aurait pu se révéler hautement compliqué s'était révélé somme toute d'une simplicité étonnante, comme des pièces d'un puzzle qui s'emboitent sans même qu'on ait à les effleurer.

Ils s'étaient montré semblables sur bien des points : des parents abominables, une enfance qui n'en était pas une, une communauté qui vous exécrait presque autant qu'elle vous craignait, qui vous rejetait.

La solitude, l'amertume et le ressentiment, la haine même si elle était plus dirigée contre soi que contre un individu ou un groupe en particulier.

L'incertitude que l'on prend pour de la froide indifférence pour ne pas se voir plus faible que l'on ne se voit déjà.

Mais aussi cette recherche de tous les instants, tenté de trouver qui on est, ce que l'on vaut quand on ne sait même pas qui on était pour commencer.

Et puis les pertes, les peurs que l'on tait, que l'on dissimule sous une bravade, sous les sarcasmes et les coups bas, des paroles méprisantes et perfides que l'on dispense mais qui n'ont aucune valeur réelle parce qu'on ne les pense absolument pas.

Leur tentative à eux deux, chacun de leur côté, puis ensemble, de construire quelque chose à partir de rien, sur les gravats de ce qu'étaient leurs vies alors même qu'il n'y a aucune armature ou fondation.

Ils pensaient qu'aimer c'était être en danger, risquer d'être blessé, d'être plus détruit encore.

Ils avaient évolué depuis.

.

Là où ils n'étaient pas identiques ils se montraient étonnamment complémentaires. Le calme et la patience de Severus alors que lui se sentait trop souvent encore sur le fil trouble de la folie et de la dissociation, instable émotionnellement, en proie aux cauchemars et au vide menaçant.

Le silence de son double lorsqu'il lui arrivait à lui de se montrer aussi versatile que possible pour se rappeler qu'il n'est plus dans cette cellule sombre et humide où il avait passé douze ans de sa vie, qu'il n'était plus le Sirius d'il y a un an, seul, retranché derrière son apathie et sa misère.

Sa nature démonstrative nouvellement retrouvé pour contrer la peur du maitre des potions, pour le convaincre de sa présence, pour l'assurer que lui non plus ne le laissera pas tomber.

.

Ils avaient su aller de l'avant, avancer. Ensemble.

Contre tous.

Ou presque.

L'ordre n'avait pas vu leur rapprochement d'un bon œil.

Voldy ? Autant dire que ses Mangemorts se souviendraient du jour où il avait appris la défection de son espion, deux semaines avant la bataille ultime.

.

Oui, ils avançaient. Et apprenaient.

.

Toute leur vie ils avaient fait face au manque d'attention et de soutien, de stabilité, de calme, de protection. Toute leur vie ils avaient rencontré la trahison et l'ostracisme et la haine. Ils ne connaissaient rien de la vraie vie, jamais on avait pris le temps de la leur montrer, leur enseigner comment l'apprivoiser ou même l'aborder. Ce qui pour autrui était fort naturel était pour eux une notion presque hors d'atteinte, empreint d'une dimension quasi-surnaturelle.

Ils étaient deux enfants qui faisaient leur premier pas, flageolants, maladroit. Qui se retiennent de tomber en s'accrochant à l'autre, en lui serrant la main.

Ils étaient deux écoliers qui sous une apparence de fausse hostilité avaient voulu comprendre, amadouer et dépasser cet état de fait.

Deux hommes aveuglés, écervelés, mais enfin entier.

Ils connaissaient :

L'amour. Merveilleux. Ravageur.

Rire. Et pleurer. Et crier. Et s'aimer.

Etre deux, ne faire qu'un.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et il se tenait là allongé sur le lit les yeux rivés au plafond, un sourire surement idiot aux lèvres. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement.

En cette nuit de Noël il était heureux.

Plus de crainte. Exit solitude et malheur.

Et la bouillotte humaine endormie contre lui et d'où s'échappaient parfois de très légers soupirs de contentement ne faisait que le plonger davantage dans cet état de béatitude.

S'il avait su que pour briser la glace, pour faire sortir Severus de sa coquille et effacer toutes ses incertitudes et ses peurs, pour lever ses inhibitions en plomb trois petits mots_, joyeux noël Severus_, suffiraient là où des centaines de gestes d'affection, des dizaines de petites intentions non-voilées, des milliers de mots n'avaient pas réellement eu d'impact il les aurait dits bien plus tôt. Noël devrait être tous les jours.

Parce que maintenant il l'aimait ce jour enchanté.

_Joyeux Noël Severus._

Et si le Severus qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras la nuit d'avant, qu'il avait aimé tendrement, passionnément, était d'une quelconque indication alors il se serait une fois de plus trompé. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir aimer davantage l'homme qu'il ne le faisait déjà, mais ce qu'il avait lu dans ces iris noires abysses, ce qu'il avait perçu à travers ses caresses, à travers le souffle chaud de ses lèvres sur sa peau, de ses étreintes hésitantes et langoureuses, de ces soupirs de plaisir et d'abandon, et son nom dit et répété avec émotion, avec perdition, si tout ça voulait dire quelque chose c'était que la vie méritait vraiment d'être vécue, et nul doute que la leur ne faisait que commencer.

Ensemble.

Joyeux Noël le Monde. Joyeux Noël Severus.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Une fois n'est pas coutume et Noël oblige, même si c'est passé depuis deux mois maintenant, je finis sur un happy-ending.<strong>

**Cette histoire aura donc été la source de trois nouveautés pour moi auxquelles je ne suis nullement habituée**

**- Le slash. J'en lis, l'écrire beaucoup moins ma tasse de thé, même quand c'est très léger comme ici.**

**- Le couple Severus/Sirius**

**- Un happy ending clairement établi.**

**J'espère avoir réussi.**

**Ayant quelques autres fics à terminer je ne pense pas continuer cette histoire dans l'immédiat, voire jamais. Cela dépendra de la réception de cette fic auprès de vous chers lecteurs/lectrices. Mais rien n'est impossible avec un écran, un clavier et du temps.**

**A bientôt peut-être.**

**Destination Darkness l'ensemble de cette oeuvre t'est dédié. Je te retrouve sur Fruits Basket.**


End file.
